Quiet nights
by Knightales
Summary: One quiet night at home with his boyfriend. Was that too much to ask for? Two Shot, Kogan


**Quiet Nights…**

**A/N: Hey there my name is Knightales. I'm actually a Victorious writer. So this is my first BTR story. **

**This was actually a request from my best bud, Tekken4life. I'm sure all of you guys know who he is here in the BTR world. And if you don't, well you should, he is awesome. I dedicate this one to you bud! Love you!**

* * *

**Disclaimers: I don't own Big time Rush, or Kendall, or Logan but my buddy Tekken4life would definitely love to. **

Logan Mitchell found himself at one of the low-key coffee spots in LA. His chocolate eyes on his half full cup, his lips curled into that edged slight smile he wore most days. If anything, he had the look of an extremely content man. Camille Roberts stared at her best friend and ex- from across the booth with a knowing smile of her own.

"Logan, can't you ever go anywhere without him?"

Logan startled at his friend's sudden voice. "What?"

Camille had to giggle at the bemused expression he had on. Clearly, he was far far away with his thoughts. "You were thinking about Kendall…"

Logan ran a rough hand through his brunette locks, rolling his eyes. "You know, not everything I think about revolves around Kendall."

"So you weren't just thinking about him?" She continued to glare at him with a raised brow, quite amused.

He opened his mouth in protest but then shut it again and sighed. "Okay, so I was thinking about him…" He held up a hand before she could throw in her two cents at that. "But I'd just like to point out that I don't always think about him… You make it sound like I'm some love-struck, gooey, pimpled face teenager."

"Well, aren't you? –Minus the pimple face, of course." She arched her perfectly sculptured eyebrow at him, mockingly. He just shot her a dark glare that she couldn't help burst out laughing. "Okay, okay… I was just teasing you…" Her laughter died down into a smile. "So are you going to tell me what that smile was about, or what?"

Logan felt his lips quirk involuntary again as his mind wandered to its previous location. "I was just thinking about tonight…"

"What's happening tonight?"

"Nothing…" He grinned sweetly at the thought.

"Nothing?"

"Yes, _nothing_…" He nodded, his grin not disappearing in the least.

Camille frowned. "Why are you so excited and happy if you're doing _nothing_ tonight?"

"Because Kendall promised me a quiet night, _just us_. He is getting rid of James and Carlos for a few hours."

"Ah, seduction scene 101…" She grinned impishly at him.

"Oh yeah… It's been a while." He blew out a breath sipping on the remnants of his coffee.

"I can tell…"

He stuck out a tongue at her. "But no seriously, I guess, I'm just tired…" He admitted as he let out a heavy sigh.

"Why? You guys are on break, aren't you?"

"You'd think, wouldn't you? But I swear, we only get a few breaks off from the studio and the tours. Whenever we are home, there is like a party every other night. Either at our place or we are attending one. God, all I want is one quiet night. Just watch TV, have sex, read or fall asleep on the couch, have more sex. You know, do the normal things for a change."

Camille chuckled, in sympathy. "I'm guessing, like have sex?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"No, I'm just good at guessing…" She shrugged.

"It's just, between the studio, music tours and these parties, we haven't had any time to ourselves."

"Until, tonight…"

"Until tonight…" He nodded and smiled at the prospects tonight held.

Camille smiled, happy that her best friend was finally getting a break. But then another thought occurred to her. "So have you told him yet?" She asked, taking a sip of her ice coffee.

"Told him what?"

"Still!" She practically shrieked causing wary stares from the other customers. "God, Logan it's been almost a year and you still haven't told him."

"Well, what exactly do you expect me to say?" He hissed, trying to keep their voices down.

"It's not rocket science, jeez… Its three simple words…" She rolled her eyes, raising her hand signaling the waiter for the bill.

"It's not so simple." His strained gaze met hers.

"I don't see how it's not… You love him, Logan. How can it not be simple?"

"I know I do…" He let out a rueful half chuckle, his brown, thoughtful eyes dipping to his stained empty cup. "I've tried… On many occasions when the mood was just right, you know… but then…"

"But then what?" She pursed her lips in question, sensing his apprehension.

"I'd get scared…"

"Scared of what, hon?" She reached over and touched his hand that was painfully gripping his cup.

He lifted his wary eyes until they mirrored her own. "Well, what if he doesn't feel the same way?" He asked in a small voice.

Camille actually began laughing at Logan's insecurities before she was silenced by a stern glare. She shook her head hopelessly at the dumb boy. "Logan, if he didn't love you, do you think he would have came out on national Television for you? Honestly, I don't think he even knew your publicity levels would sky rocket due to the millions of fan girls out there." She winked and nudged him gently on the shoulder with an outstretched arm. "C'mon you two are great together, I don't see why you are so worried."

"Yeah that's the thing. Everything is just great." He frowned at her. "Why would I want to change that?"

"Because…" Her eyes softened at his own uncertainty. "You can't help wanting more… You're only human, Logan."

"I'm happy were we are…" He volunteered softly. _He was, wasn't he?_

"And I can see that… But I still think you need to sit the man down and have a serious conversation."

"Kendall? Sit still? That is rich…" Logan let out a genuine laugh at that. "Recently, every time we tread near a serious conversation, he wigs out and makes a joke about something. You know, regular goofball Kendall."

"I know." She smiled ruefully. "I still can't believe I got dumped for a goofball."

He snapped out of his laughter, giving her a withering glare. "Excuse me, Camille, but I do believe it was you who dumped me!"

She rolled her eyes but smirked. "Yes well, I'm sorry, I just couldn't get over the fact that you were _**gay **_and _**in love with one of your best friends**_."

"Nah, it's okay." He smirked furtively back, waving her off. "I suppose those were pretty hard factors to overlook, huh?" They both simply laughed at that…

Camille's laughter trailed off when one of the customers walked passed their booth. She cocked her head taking in the nice rear end of the tall blonde guy in the tight fitting black jeans. His short blonde bangs just dipping into his aviators that was sitting perfectly on his pronounced nose.

"So what do you think?" She popped her eyebrows in the blonde's direction as she signed the bill.

Logan, puzzled, turned to look behind him. Then he looked back at her with a frown. "What do I think about what?"

She shook her head as she rose, draping her handbag strap over her shoulder. "God, Kendall has ruined you, hasn't he?"

Logan rose too, stuffing his hands in the back pockets of his jean as they both headed for the exit. "I don't know what you're talking about…"

"That guy is so damn hot and you don't even blink an eye at him." She sounded incredulous as they stepped onto the sidewalk. "You know, it's as if I have no use for you, anymore…" She waited a beat. "So see you next week?" She grinned.

"You know it…" He grinned back as he turned to give her a hug. "But don't look now, sexy butt over there is checking you out?" He whispered into her ear.

"Really?" Her head popped off of his shoulder.

"Oh yeah…" He looked back inside, seeing the blonde blatantly eyeing out his friend. "See, Kendall hasn't ruined me…"

She chuckled as she leaned out of his embrace reaching out to cup his cheeks, affectionately. "Logan, Logan, Logan… You know, there's a saying about a river in Egypt that's goes perfectly with that?"

"I'm not in denial…" He stared at her, disbelievingly.

"Right…" She giggled again and headed down the street. "Enjoy your _quiet night_." She shouted over her shoulder.

"I'm not!" He shouted after her only causing her to laugh more. Then he sighed staring into the red setting sun down the horizon. "Ah, who am I kidding? He ruined me…" He murmured with a faint smirk…

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

Logan thought back to his conversation with Camille on his cab ride home. He and Kendall have been together openly for under a year now and he loved everything about it –everything about him. Maybe it was time to tell him. Good thing he was promised a nice quiet evening at home –just the two of them. His lips curled as they entered the grounds of the LA mansion Gustavo had purchased for them after their third album had hit multi-platinum. The darkened sky bringing out his anticipation as he thought of what his boyfriend had planned. The possibilities were endless with Kendall…

He was just so fun loving, charismatic, crazy. _He was just so…_ Logan flinched at the thumping music that vibrated through the cab, his eyes drifting up to the hordes of people gyrating in drips and drabs around their property. He felt the blood drive through his face as his teeth gritted together and vision was clouded by a red haze. _"He was just so–so dead…"_

Logan tossed a few bills at the cab driver before storming out into the night filled with blasting music and alcohol scented air. He slammed the cab door, letting the driver be on his way as he turned to face his chaotic home. His steely eyes groping the scenario of drunken laughter, rhythmic dancing and primal chanting. He clenched his jaw, forcing his strides through the foyer as casual as possible considering he had the urge to grab the first lamppost run inside and bludgeon his boyfriend to oblivion. _**One quiet night at home, was that fucking too much to ask for?**_

He pushed through the front door to their open plan living area congested with all the makings of an out of control party. He took in a deep breath through gritted teeth trying to prevent the smoke from wafting out of his ears. His eyes scanning through the crowd searching for the three culprits of whose heads would be hung from the gates come morning…

_Target one locked._ James was leaning against one of the pillars under the staircase, with a beer in one hand, as he nodded attentively to what a hot drunk blonde woman was saying.

James flipped his luxurious chocolate bangs off his face as he sipped his beer, his gaze on the blonde's face dipping lower, lower, lower…

"So, as I was saying…" The blonde woman said swaying on her feet, startling the playboy and his gaze returned to her eyes, giving her his dashing smile. "She couldn't decide on which puppy she wanted and…" She paused chuckling in her drunken stupor.

"And?" James nodded vigorously as his eyes began to dip again. "Please go on…"

"So, I said… why don't you get all ten!" The blonde giggled, drowning on her own beer.

"How very sensible of you…" James gushed, his eyes stuck on two huge globes.

"I know, right!" She giggled again, smacking him on the arm. "Sometimes I'm so smart!"

"Totally!"

She continued to laugh, stumbling on her feet a little, then her gaze followed James' to her breasts. "Why do you keep looking at my chest?" She asked, puzzled.

"What?" James choked on his beer, chuckling awkwardly and scratching the back of his neck. "I wasn't looking at your chest." Then his eyebrows narrowed suddenly. "Why does your chest keep looking at my eyes?"

"What?" The blonde tilted her head in confusion.

Before James could retort he was yanked by his shirt collar. "Glah!" He whirled around when he was released to see a very pissed off Logan. "Logan!" He cheered, about to drape his arm around the shorter brunette's shoulder but hesitated at the smoldering look he received. "I was wondering when you were going to show up."

"No you weren't, you were wondering how you were going to get into her pants!" Logan pointed to the confused blonde woman, who was still staring down at her chest.

James feigned a hurt expression bringing a hand to his chest. "So what? Just because I'm a man with needs, I can't think about you while I'm getting into her pants?" When Logan tilted his head and wrinkled his nose, James straightened. "No wait that came out wrong…" He swirled his thoughts around in his drunken mind. "I meant, I meant, that when I think about sex, I also think about you." He threw up his hands. "No! That is not what I meant! I meant –"

"God, I have no time for this!" Logan interrupted and buried his face hands. "Just tell me where Kendall is."

Suddenly Logan felt a solid body tackle him from behind. "Logy!" He stumbled forward a bit maintaining his balance. "You made it!" Carlos hugged his friend tighter.

"Jesus, Carlos, get off me! You weigh a ton!" Logan peeled the excess limbs off his person and stared at target two who seemed already past wasted reeking of alcohol.

"Yay! You came for the party!" Carlos threw in a few uncoordinated dance moves to prove his point.

Logan sighed hopelessly again and shook his head sternly. "No… No I didn't."

The Latino froze in awkward position, considering the shorter brunette. Then he looked at James and whispered. "He didn't?"

James simply shrugged his shoulders. "Mmph -humph."

Logan groaned at their two oblivious faces. "Okay, you guys, I have no time to deal with you two right now! Just tell me where the hell Kendall is!" He shouted.

Both Carlos and James cringed. "He mentioned something about going upstairs with Pauli." The playboy answered.

Logan stiffened as his brows narrowed. "Pauli? Who the hell is Pauli?"

"Hey, I don't know…" James shrugged. "I didn't even know we had a friend named Pauli. He could be one of the crashers…"

"Or…" Carlos clicked his fingers as something seemed to occur to him. "Or it could be that hobo that was raiding the fridge!"

"Yeah!" The playboy's eyes brightened as he nodded. "Yeah… He did look like a Pauli, didn't he?" He scratched his chin in thought.

"You let a hobo raid our fridge!" Logan yelled, aghast.

James shrugged. "What? He looked hungry. I wasn't going to deny the man his first meal…"

"Plus, he looked adorable under all that beard and bushy hair…" Carlos added. Both Logan and James turned and stared blankly at the Latino for a moment.

"Okay… How fucked are you?" The shorter brunette wondered.

"Pretty fucked…" Carlos giggled.

Logan merely nodded. "Yup, I'm just going to find Kendall. You guys get all of these people out of here…"

"Aww, c'mon Logan, you can't shut us down." James whined. "The party just started… How often do we get to have parties?"

"You guys had one yesterday!" Logan said exasperated.

"That wasn't a party…" The playboy scoffed and waved him off. "That was a small get together…"

"A hundred people is a small get together?"

James nodded briskly. "Yeah, there are at least two hundred people here tonight."

"And a Hobo…" Carlos nudged him and added under his breath.

"Yeah, two hundred people and a hobo. You can't kick them out and be inconsiderate." James groused.

"Yeah… The hobo has nowhere else to go…" The Latino piped up.

"I think he is just tweaked because the hobo is spending more time alone with Kendall than he has." The playboy whispered to the Latino.

"Yeah, you can definitely see he hasn't been getting any, recently." Carlos whispered back, scrutinizing the shorter brunette.

"Would you guys stop talking about my sex life like I'm not even here?" Logan shook his head, feeling his anger get the better of him. He reined it in and took a deep breath. "Listen, just … just keep everyone on the first level, okay. I'm going to go kill Kendall."

"Yay!" James and Carlos cheered attempting a high five , missing and James landing into a passing woman's cleavage.

"Hey baby, does your chest want a peek at my beautiful eyes…"

Logan had to shake his head for the umpteenth time. Then his eyes travelled passed the jiving people to the staircase. "Great my boyfriend is upstairs with a hobo named Pauli… That's a new one."

The brunette slowly maneuvered through the clumps of people and steadily began his trek up the stairs. He sidestepped the couple that was sprawled across the steps in a full blown make-out session, shaking his head. "I mean there's over five acres out there and you guys picked the stairs."

The guy picked his head up and raised a brow at the brunette. "What's your problem, man?"

"You want to know what my problem is?" Logan let out a small hysterical laugh. "That is supposed to be me!" He indicated to the way they were spread out with his hands. The guy simply stood up and pulled his girlfriend giving Logan a dirty glare before treading down the stairs. "Yeah, well, stay off the stairs!" He scowled back. Then he sighed. God, Kendall made him crazy sometimes. _Okay, just focus on killing his boyfriend…_

The second level was almost deserted as Logan made his way through the passage. He ended up at the room he shared with Kendall, frowning at the shut door. At first he was hesitant, but then simply opened the door to an empty dark room. He let out a relieved breath, internally cursing himself for letting James and Carlos' words play on his mind. "Kendall?" He frowned at solitary sound of flapping curtains against the panes of the wide open window. He walked more into the room intent on closing the window when distinct sounds of giggling coming on the other side of it.

"Jesus Christ! Kendall!" His head popped out of the window at the sight of his boyfriend laughing and stumbling around the small area of roof.

"Logan!" Kendall cheered swinging a quarter-full, glass bottle in his hand. His eyes were bloodshot, and his balance was wary.

"What the hell are you doing!" Logan demanded, feeling fear and concern flood through him.

"Dancing!" The blonde replied joyfully, holding his bottle of alcohol with both his hands swaying in a circle. "What are you doing?"

"Having a fucking heart attack, get down from there!" The brunette wondered if he was the only sober one in the whole of LA as his drunken boyfriend danced on the roof.

Kendall stared at him for a second before shrugging. "Uh, Okay…" He began walking towards the ledge.

"Nooooo!" Logan shouted at his boyfriend who was going the wrong way. "Stop, stop!" Kendall halted abruptly and turned confused green eyes on the brunette. "This way… come this way." The brunette beckoned him with his hands. The blonde shrugged his shoulders again and then trudged towards Logan in a swaying motion. "Jesus! Just stop…" Logan felt ten years of his life shave away as Kendall almost slipped off the edge. The blonde was simply too drunk to safely coordinate himself over the remaining distance without taking a nosedive off the roof. "Don't move!" The brunette commanded trying to stay calm. "Kendall listen to me… sit down and don't move. I'm coming to get you, okay." He said in a huff, gauging the distance from the roof to the ground. He gulped feeling a little woozy, his fear of heights overwhelming. When the blonde lost his footing and flopped hard on his butt rattling the tiles another fear rushed through him. He immediately crawled through the window and onto the roof tiles…

* * *

_**Ooh looks like Logan has his hands full with his drunken boyfriend. But the night has only begun. What more trouble can the boys create for him?**_

_**Let me know if I should continue this story or not?**_

_**Review!**_


End file.
